lostgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Rainer
Spelling His name is spelled Rainer acording to the actor playing the role. Here's a link to the interview http://geekchicelite.com/gce-exclusive-interview-kyle-schmid/ Marcheto (talk) 17:21, January 14, 2014 (UTC) :You are confusing how a writer of an interview spells a name vs. how the name is spelled by the production company that created the character. ::Information provided by Prodigy Pictures (the studio updates the cast & crew page): http://www.imdb.com/title/tt3291980 ::Information provided by actor for his page: http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0772704 :This wiki follows the information provided by the production company and home channel of the series. Virago a-go-go (talk) 21:54, January 14, 2014 (UTC) ::Update per discussion in my Talk page: I'll hold off on a wiki-wide change of name until the spelling of his name is confirmed with either a released script tease, or it appears written in an episode. If it's not made clear in an episode, I will contact EA/Prodigy Pictures for the correct spelling (if someone else doesn't do it before me). ~ Virago how do we know he is dark? the whole light and dark fae thing came after the war didnt it? and he was punished durring the war as in before there was a dark to join. sure bo joined the dark but she did it since it was uncharictaristic of her so she would investigate why she was dark, thereby going back to him, or so we have been told--Faustfan (talk) 18:11, January 14, 2014 (UTC) :When Bo was on the train for 30 days, she chose Dark Fae. Her sponsor for joining the Dark was a Dark Fae. When the Succubus Declaration was presented to The Keeper, the name of her sponsor was Rayner; she then looked it up in the Kings Book of Records. This is the Rayner that rode the endless train, the Rayner that sponsored her alignment with the Dark, the Rayner whose name appears in the Succubus Declaration. Ergo, he's Dark Fae. If the writers did all of this to throw viewers for a loop and they later specifically identify him as Light Fae, then his affiliation in his character page will be changed to Light Fae. Virago a-go-go (talk) 21:54, January 14, 2014 (UTC) ::Based on what transpired in Waves, I removed the "Dark Fae" affiliation from the introductory sentence and infobox, for the moment. From what we saw in the episode destiny's child, i got the impression that rayner is an Incubus, he seems to have the same powers as Bo, and could be why she seems to think that they are meant to be together, it dosn't seem real and is probably part of his Fae ability, it will probably come to light that he is using Bo to get free and she will probably have to kill him, not sure how that would work because then Bo would be in violation of dark fae law and none of the others can kill him without starting a war i imagine trick will do somthing then have to pay the price, it's also possible that Bo's dark king father was an Incubus. 04:04, January 15, 2014 (UTC) What does anyone think Tamsin meant by he wasn't her boss in End of a Line. Is he maybe an imposter? 02:46, January 28, 2014 (UTC)